spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Foreign Machinery
Foreign Machinery is the third episode of the second series, Time Travellers. It aired on October 17th, 2015. Plot As SpongeBob wanted a break between him going on adventures, he decides to make himself a time machine to see if he can be the next Time Traveler. So what's going to be the finished ambition? Transcript Note: The episode was originally published on the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki before being rewritten for Fanfiction.net, this transcript is the Fanfiction.net version. SpongeBob is sitting on his couch as he is next to the phone that has been upgraded to take messages. The first one of many is playing now. "Hey Spongy! That's what I'm calling you now. Hope you like that name! Just been to the Great Freeze of London. Nice, but a bit too cool." Lilithena calls him first. Later, after all those messages (Well, it was actually something like 19 messages.) "SpongeBob. Erm... due to some mishap with our latest trip and me being somehow a complete idiot this time. We're going to land by your house in a couple of days. I think it's August 23rd for you, today? August 26th. That's when we're coming back." The Doctor explains on the last call. "Well if that's it. I can make an ambition of mine come true." SpongeBob says as the titles begin. After that, he returns home to get blueprints for a lot of unknown materials that he can to make his ambition true as possible. "Thanks Lilithena, to you. I have most of the possible materials that you left me that now that I told you my ambitions to you." "Do you have any dreams or hopes? Everyone does, even if they don't think that they do." "I have some dreams of being a time traveller like you and the Doctor." "Okay then. I'll leave some materials for you that you would need to have to build a "basic" time machine." He runs upstairs to the library where he goes to a box with "T" where most of the materials lie that Lilithena stole from the Tardis. "Okay, the first thing first is that I need to have is a time rotor which Lilithena has given me, so that is a good starting point for a time machine... then a couple levers, buttons, and cases for these switches and buttons. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a time machine but a mess of existence of the time machine." "Yeah, start talking like them two whilst you're doing this, okay?" "Sure. Wait, how am I talking to my own mind?" "Because the writer ran out of ideas and wanted a Nightmare in Silver reference and well, this is it." "You're the fourth wall breaker AS well?" "Let it be seen that this will be the worst script in the season. Like, The Pantheon of Discord and Dystopia. " "I better not talk with you for the rest of the making of this invention." "May take lines and a review from..." He takes a few hours to fix and screw the time machine to finish it up. He finishes at 2159 hours. "Time for a test run." SpongeBob says to himself as he pulls the lever down from the time co-ordinates which are 1/7/2014. Bikini Bottom as he travels in the Time Vortex in the box of the interior when the time machine spins through as he changes in the time but not the place. SpongeBob endures a couple of minutes of time lag and time travel sicknesses as he spews all of his past living room. "Ah, so that's where the mysterious sick came from that night. Now I have a reason with Gare Bear and his illness that happened afterwards. So, this is my house. In the past? But, it looks a little similar than it does now. How many times can this room stay the same?" Past SpongeBob opens the door with groceries. "Hey mind!" "Told you. You found yourself. How predictable is that is what every fan wants to see. A SpongeBob slash SpongeBob meeting." "But do you have anything on this meeting?" "Nada. Because the story needs to be interesting and not a Day of the Doctor rip off." Both SpongeBob's touch each other as they think of what the hell happened/or what the hell is going to happen. The time machine starts to spurt out as he addresses the time machine as it disappears before Past SpongeBob goes to sleep before Gary comes in. The future SpongeBob ends back up spinning forever into the Time Vortex as the sound of the Tardis is heard by SpongeBob as he rushes into the machine. "What's the matter now?" SpongeBob asks the Doctor. "She's hard onto her breathing and is dying, nearly as fast as you can think." The Doctor tells her as he leaves the house of SpongeBob to a place that he travels through time his way before the episode ends. Category:Time Travellers Category:Time Travellers episodes Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Episodes Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:Doctor Who Category:Crossover Episode Category:Crossover Series